I been a fool
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: Sakura never realize how lonely Naruto really is . As soon as she does, it hurts her to be around him. Sakura blames herself for being a bad friend and tries to ignore him.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. This is my first Naruto fanfiction ever. This chapter is a prologue and its really short. Hope you guys like it!

I do not Own Naruto.

Sakura pov

Rain. Can it just go away? It's not helping my situation right now.

Gloomy. What I feel right now. The dark grey clouds are over me, laughing at me

Crying. That's what I'm doing right. I couldn't keep the pain bottled up inside anymore.

Naruto. The reason why I'm crying. I want to see him and tell him that I am sorry.

Hatred. I hate myself. I can't believe the things I done. If I went back to the past i would change everything.

A hand. Reaching out for me touching my shoulder. Warmth spread through my body endlessly. I look up to find the cause.

Naruto.


	2. Our daily routine

HI everyone! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. It made me so happy. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you have any tips for me if I need to improve this story that is appreciated as well.

I do not own Naruto

few days ago

The bright sunlight shine through the curtains creating light in my room. I try to cover the sun with my hands. I should probably wake up now.

I crawled out of my cozy bed and walked to my mirror. I looked at my reflection. Under my left eye was a black bruise I got from a mission with Naruto yesterday. It was only the size of a grape though. A couple of scratches on my neck and a small cut on my lip. I just totally love looking like. Not.

I brush my short pink hair once. Through previous events i realize I shouldn't spend more time on my hair than training. My appearance was satisfying enough so I didn't bother it anymore.

I put on my everyday outfit and tighten my headband. I check the time and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed bananas, apples, pears, and oranges from the counter and put it in a parents were out as usual, so I went out and locked the door.

It was such a beautiful day as if nothing can go bad. Walking became a everyday thing now. I like spending every morning I can at Naruto's house. Usually I bring nutritional food for him since every morning he eats ramen.

And every time I tell him it's not healthy he laughs and says that why he's glad to have me here. And every time I blush when he says that.

I got over my crazy obsession on Sasuke. I mean my whole life I wanted him, but I don't know I thing about him. I found someone better, who I really got to know who is kind, brave, understanding. Naruto.

I mean goodness oh course i want Sasuke back. Those times where Sasuke, Naruto, and I had fun. Maybe Sasuke didn't show it but we knew he was happy. I just want team 7 back.

I felt like I wasted my whole life with Sasuke though. I want to regain that life again with Naruto. Being with him as much as I can is slowly regaining that life.

Yes I love him. I hate denying it to everybody who asks me. I don't want anybody to know. Especially Ino, with her loud mouth it can travel through the whole Konoha in two minutes.

I stop walking and looked at Narutos door. I smiled and open it. He never locks his door even if I tell him it's dangerous. Again he laughs and tells me I said like a mother. I always laugh, but always died a little inside since Naruto never grew up with one.

I let my self in Naruto's house and went inside his kitchen. Thankfully it's still clean since I last left it. I look in his fridge. Hmm eggs I found and leftover ramen. Well eggs it is then. I grabbed a skillet and turn on the stove. I crack the eggs on the skillet and started cooking.

While that was happening I grabbed two plate from the cabinet and set it on the table. I took two bananas from my basket and set them near the plates. The eggs were ready and I happily put on the plates. As soon as I done that I knew he would come downstairs. I was right.

There he was fully dressed head to toe for once. He still had his bed hair though. His eyes shined through the house, and his smile brighter. "Good morning Sakura-chan" Naruto said siting down.

"Good morning Naruto!" I said cheerfully. Naruto looked at his food and than at Me. "Thanks for the food." Naruto said already stuffing his mouth. "Yeah yeah just don't forget to eat your banana." "I also left you a basket of fruit, and I expect that to be gone in a couple of days. " sakura said taking small bites in her food. " I see that your bruise is getting better from yesterday."

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to block his punch." Naruto pouted. "Hey it's fine it doesn't even hurt." I poke under my eye and laugh. "See." He smiled. I love that smile.

"Oh Sakura I forgot to tell you about Shikamaru yesterday." "You totally miss the big news when you had to go work at the hospital after our mission." He said to her. "Oh so what happen?" I puzzled.

"Okay it was me, Choji, and Kiba at the all you can eat meat restaurant." "Than all of a sudden bam Shikamaru walks in."

"And that's the big news?" I said unamused. "Wait I'm not done yet." "Anyways he walks in and he's holding Temari's hand." "Than he proclaimed that he is going out with her and walked away."

*Gasp* "Omg wow I can't believe it!" "I knew this would happen!" I squeeled. "Haha yeah I just thought to let you know before you saw them and flip out." He laughed.

Oh hey Sakura look at the time we better start going before your late." He said picking up my dishes.

"Oh wow time goes by fast, alright but don't forget to do the dishes when you get back."

"Okay okay" he said opening the front door.

Naruto always walks me to my nurse shift. I love it.

After walking for not that long we reached the building.

"Hey Sakura, um sorry you can't come over tomorrow." Naruto said bluntly.

I startled back a little from shock. "Oh um is there a problem? I ask concerned. Is it something I did? I thought.

"No there isn't a problem I have something to do and I won't be home." He gave me a reassuring smile.

Fake. It was fake.

"Oh well than see ya another time Naruto." I smiled and walking to the door. I was about to open it until I look  
Back at Naruto and saw a blue hair girl named Hinata hiding behind a tree.

She stuck her tongue at me.

I wish I would of ask him what was really wrong that day. If I did I wouldn't be crying everyday, or hating myself.


	3. And then there's Hinata

Hi everyone! First i wanted to say thank you sooooo much for everyone who reviewed/follow/favorite my story. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated, so thank you!

I want to apologize though for this chapter, it's not that long and it's probably not that interesting. But I promise the next chapter is going to be so much better! Thank you guys for waiting and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

It's eight o clock at night and I finish with my nurse shift. I got done earlier than usual. I put on my usual cloths and folded my nurse ones.

I said good bye to all my coworkers and walked out the door. I look around to see if Naruto was there. He wasn't.

That's weird we usually walk together to his house and eat dinner. I wonder where he is. My stomach growl loudly, I blush in embarrassment.

"Ah I know I'll go eat some ramen." I said out loud. "I mean its not because I miss Naruto and that's his favorite food, I'm just hungry." I said more loudly making myself feel better. I'm glad nobody heard me say that.

Going to Ichiraku Noodle Shop is not far away. A few minutes is all it takes. I took my time walking, I was really enjoying the peace and quiet on the street. I finally reached Ichiraku Noodle Shop, it smells so good.

I lifted up the little curtains to go in. I jerked back in shock to see Naruto and Hinata there together. Why is he here with her? I thought to my self. Naruto and Hinata stopped talking and looked at me.

Naruto's eyes were huge, Hinata frowned at me. I ignore both of them and sat down two seats away from them.

Naruto broke the silence first. "What are you doing here sakura?" Naruto asked kind of rudely. I frowned at him, "excuse me but I'm hungry." Naruto was taken aback. "I didn't mean it like that, but I am so sorry I didn't walk with you." "Something caught up and I didn't have time to tell you." He said in a apology.

I looked at Hinata thinking she was the cause of this. She coldly stared back. "Oh um it's okay Naruto it's no big deal so can i ask what happen." I asked him. "So after I walked you to the hospital Hina..." Naruto kept talking over Hinata's loud cough. I didn't hear a thing.

*cough cough* *cough* Hinata looked at me. "Sorry Naruto what were you saying." Hinata said giving him a "don't speak anymore" look. "Hehehe um nothing at all. Naruto gave Hinata an apologizing look.

*sigh* "Alright than so Naruto anything interesting happen when I was working?" I wanted to start a conversation.

"Oh yes! You see... Woah!" Naruto's ramen bowl almost fell to the floor. Luckily he caught it before it fell of the table. "Sorry Naruto my elbow slipped." She apologized to Naruto but stared at me when she said it.

"Go away" Hinata mouth those words to me.

I'm not scared of her, I'm really not. Maybe she really need to talk to Naruto. Both of them are friends, maybe I should stop hogging Naruto to myself. This could get ugly I'm here for too long.

I stood up and turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry I decided I'm going to eat at home." "I'm just going to go, see you another time." I smiled at him and looked at Hinata. "Bye Hinata have a good night." I forced a smile. Hinata smile back."Bye Sakura hope to see you again."

"Oh Sakura don't go, why did you change your mind?" Naruto frowned. I look at Hinata and looked back at Naruto. "Ah I'm just tired and I want to eat at home." I said. "Okay than well bye Sakura, sorry we can't meet tomorrow." He looked sad.

"Wait what do you mean?." I asked confused. "Sakura remember I told you this morning that we can't meet tomorrow." He told me. Stupid. I'm so stupid how could I forget he told me that. "Oh right haha sorry I just forgot, silly me." I told Naruto in embarrassment.

I walked away from the stand. Only taking a few steps I look back. Already Naruto and Hinata were laughing.

A wave of heat rushed over my face. I started running out of embarrassment. "Were they laughing at me!?" I thought to myself. "Did I make a fool out of myself?" I ran faster.

I shouldn't over react, but I can't help myself. I made a huge fool out of myself. How could I forgot he told me that.

I finally reached my house in five minutes. I grabbed my keys under my door matt and unlocked the door. I went inside and locked it. I leaned on the door to catch my breath.

I walk to the kitchen to see that the lights were on. "Mom, Dad are you there?" I called out. I didn't see them, but what I did see was a note on the kitchen table.

I picked it and read what it said. "Dear Sakura, your father and I had receive two tickets to a spa resort!" "We will be back in a week or two."We love you." "Make sure you take care of yourself." "Love you, from mom and dad."

Great I'm alone! I yelled out. I don't like it when I'm alone. I pouted. I didn't feel like eating anymore sovI walked upstairs to my room.

I immediately took a shower and when i was done I turn my lamp on. I open my door and turn off my lights. I walked to my bed and layed on it. I pull the covers over me and turn off my land, lying on my back.

It was completely dark.

"Is this what Naruto feels like?" I said out loud. "Nobody home with him, always in the dark." I frowned. "I never knew." Small tears escaped my eyes.

I flip to my side and closed my eyes. "I don't want you to feel lonely anymore." I shed my last tear, and I slept dreaming about Naruto.


End file.
